vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Florence Nightingale)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Florence Nightingale, a woman of the British Empire from the 18th~19th Century. Revered as the strongest maiden of her time, her unconditional belief was in saving people; She opposed the cruel “era” and “world” she lived in with absurdity, using the means called nursing and healthcare. Normally summoned as a Berserker, the Angel of Crimea has been summoned as an Archer Santa Servant as a result of the Christmas season, taking up a large firearm and embarking on a quest to stop the devil (Santa) from giving children cavities with gifts of candy and other sweets. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Assault Medicine Full-Burst Party Name: Archer, Florence Nightingale, Angel of Crimea, Mercédès, The White Cloth of Steel, The Lady with the Lamp Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman, umbrella wielder, and explosives user), Flight, Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation (With Assault Medicine), Healing (Able to heal wounds and illnesses instantly with Assault Medicine), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (Able to trade her sanity for boosted stats), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification with Magic Resistance, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Jeanne Alter, Santa Alter, Darius III, Nursery Rhyme, Jeanne Alter Lily, Jack the Ripper, Atalanta Alter, Boudica, EMIYA, Aśvatthāmā, Caesar, Quetzcoatl Samba, Attila the San(ta), Amakusa Shiro, Bradamante, and Saber Astolfo), higher with Assault Medicine Full-Burst Party (Is rated as a B-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, which would make it comparable to Gáe Bolg: The Spear That Strikes With Death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B Rank Agility making her comparable to her Berserkr self) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Hundreds of meters with Assault Medicine Standard Equipment: Assault Medicine Intelligence: Nightngale's intellect (And mad enhancement) is near identical to that of her Berserker self, simply focusing more on ranged methods of combat and medical treatment and being somewhat more soft spoken. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Assault Medicine: The Angel’s Arips, the Devil’s Tears: Nightingale’s spirit and will to get rid of all inadmissible pathogens and cure all the sick and wounded in need of treatment, abstracted as a Sniper Noble Phantasm. A Constantly Active Noble Phantasm, the gun-like syringe owned by Archer Nightingale injects a variety of ampoules containing drugs with different effects by shooting them like a long-range weapon. It fires at 20 shots per second. With a direct hit, the subject of the treatment will be healed in a matter of seconds. With a direct hit, the subject of the disinfection will be eradicated. We assume it takes a form similar to a gun due to influence from her military experience. Assault Medicine Full-Burst Party: The Angel's Cry that causes Demons to Disappear from their Shadows: The Noble Phantasm of Florence Nightingale as Santa Claus, a full-force raid using Archer Nightingale’s gun-like syringe: The Noble Phantasm Assault Medicine. It gets rid of all inadmissible pathogens and cures all the sick and wounded in need of treatment instantly. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nightingale's Rank C magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below two verses. However, High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals will pierce right through it. *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. With her exceptionally high rank of A+, Nightingale can stay materialized in the world even after the death of her Master and draw upon high amounts of magical energy to use her Noble Phantasm without issue. For the sake of her mission, she’ll fight alone against sickness and injury. *'Mad Enhancement:' A skill that raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away Personal Skills. Florence has an exceptionally high rank at EX, which ranks up her parameters but deprives her of most of her reasoning. It’s unknown if this property was carried over from her original Berserker Saint Graph or if it was kept as a unique trait of the Heroic Spirit Nightingale. She speaks slightly more tenderly than when she was a Berserker, but her basic conversation style hasn’t changed all that much. Personal Skills *'Nurse of Steel (Holy Night):' A mutation of the Nursing of Steel skill from her Berserker self. This Skill likely functions similarly but the current effects are unknown. *'The Angel that Rings the Bell on Holy Night:' Archer Nightingale show very little interest in the actual event of Christmas, but her modus operandi is deeply connected to the Holy Night. Her scarlet costume and the golden bell fastened to her traveling bag are proof of that. Still, she has no clue where those came from, she just was like that before she noticed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Nurses Category:Gun Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Rage Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users